doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ignacio Lorefice
Ciudad de Buenos Aires |pais = Argentina |estado = Activo |ingreso_doblaje = }} LukeTHOHH.png|Luke Crain en La maldición de Hill House. Boone_Wisemen.jpg|Boone en Penn Zero: Casi héroe. Nate appearance.png|Nate (Temp. 1) en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Montaña-loca.png|Montaña Loca en Yo-Kai Watch. FlashRTRC.jpg|Flash en el doblaje argentino de Roary, el carrito veloz. USM Triton.png|Tritón en Ultimate Spider-Man. 2010155565.png|Andy en The Walking Dead. Felipe DJ (Diego Montez) Z4.jpg|Felipe Vasques (DJ Felipe) en Z4. Dr. Screwball Jones GW.png|Dr. Chiflado Jones en Galaxia Wander. GFUVDM-T02E09-HippieQueCanta.png|Hippie que canta también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (epi. 29). Ignacio Lorefice es un locutor y actor de doblaje argentino. Egresado de ETER en Locución. Filmografía Series de TV * Into the Dark - Oscar Molina(Felipe de Lara) T1.EP10 (La frontera) (2019) * La maldición de Hill House - Luke Crain (Oliver Jackson-Cohen) * The Walking Dead - Andy (Jeremy Palko) * Crónicas de Seinfeld - David Puddy (Patrick Warburton) (Redoblaje) * Recuerdos criminales - Denny Padilla (E.J. Bonilla) * Bandera falsa - Yuval (Roi Assaf) (2015 - ) * Benched - Carlos (Oscar Nuñez) * Atlanta - Darius (Lakeith Stanfield) * The Bridge - Miguel * Mozart in the Jungle - Union Bob (Mark Blum) / Egon (4ta temporada) * Alpha House - Coronel Leland Grimmel (Matthew Humphreys) * Los Goldbergs - 'Naked' Rob Smith (Noah Munck) *Esta no es mi vida - Gordy Leach (Steven A. Davis) *Remodelación sorpresa - Narrador *Youth Bytes - Cris *S.O.S Cocodrilos en la Mira - Jimmy Riffle *Los Ángeles INK - Denis *ACB Canino - Jonathan David *Sin Salida - Narrador *72 Horas - Aaron Graves *Muerte Falsa - Narrador *Nacidos para Matar - Narrador *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *Mi gato endemoniado - Josh *The Boss - Voces adicionales *Ink Master 1° Temporada - Josh Wood *Ink Master 2° Temporada - Steve Teff * Ink Master 3° Temporada - ES * Ink Master 4° Temporada - Bubba * Ink Master 5° Temporada - Tim *Chef vs City - Narrador/Host *Austin y Ally - Voces adicionales *Fast N' Loud: el dúo mecánico - Keenan Hons *American Chopper - Peter * Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Max Joseph * Esposa joven - Siyar * Barmageddon - Voces adicionales * Arréglame la vida - Kevin Pereira * Diesel Brothers - Diesel Dave Series de TV de la India *Saras & Kumud - Kabir - Ashish Kapoor Películas y Telefilmes *Take Point - Dimitri (Jeff Bosley) (2018) *Kardec: El libro de los espíritus - Voces adicionales (2019) *Secuestro en Cleveland - Mario San Martin (Trinidad Garcia) (2015) *Atrévete - Harry (Dean-Charles Chapman) (2015) *Corazones de hierro - Blue Abie (2014) *Cosecha de amor - Phil (Hrothgar Mathews) *Manglehorn - Gary (Harmony Korine) *Una comedia inapropiada - The Amazing Racist (Ari Shaffir) *Desi Boyz - Nick (John Abraham) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales *Maps to the Stars - Sterl Carruth (Jonathan Watton) * Crisis Point - Scott Sanders (Elias Toufexis) *She Made Them Do It - Voces adicionales *Les doy un año - Charlie (Joseph Millson) (2013) *Apostando al Amor (Betting on a Bride) - Damon (Peter Mooney) *Señorita Sloane - Brian (Ennis Esmer) *Big Easy Express - Voces adicionales *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Voces adicionales *Betty and Coretta - Voces adicionales *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Voces Adicionales *Freelancers - Voces Adicionales *Kon-Tiki - Voz en la gráficas/voces adicionales *Me at the Zoo - Voces Adicionales *2 días en Nueva York - Voces adicionales Series Animadas *SuperMansion - Johnny Rabdo (Tony Cavalero) *Penn Zero: Casi héroe - Boone Wiseman (Adam DeVine) *Gravity Falls - Voces Adicionales *Motorcity - Voces Adicionales *Galaxia Wander - Dr. Chiflado Jones / Voces Adicionales *Wakfu *Ultimate Spider-Man - Tritón *Wanda y el Alien - Tranquilino *Zica y los camaleones - Gui *Doctora Juguetes - Shinji Documentales *Hiroshima y Nagasaki - Marc Pottier *Barmageddon - Voces adicionales Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Christopher Mintz-Plasse / Adam DeVine Reality show * Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Max Joseph (Temp 3-4) * Ink Master - Josh Wood / Steve Teff Producciones brasileñas * Z4 - Felipe Vasques (DJ Felipe)(Diego Montez) (2019-) * Máscaras - Régis (Augusto Zacchi) Telenovelas turcas * No sueltes mi mano - Efkan (Emre Ozan) (2018) * Esposa joven - Şiyar (Savaş Bayındır) * Suleimán - Zal Mahmut - Suat Karausta Videojuegos *The Last of Us - Cazadores enemigos Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Non Stop Digital — Media Pro Com *Gapsa *Marmac Group — Polaco Audio Studio *Magma Productora *Main Post *Palmera Record *Videorecord *Civisa Media *Video Dub *Peak Studio *Waira Studio *Caja de Ruidos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010